Αλφάβητος
by Flotation Device
Summary: Now Playing: To Neil, purpose is an abstract. To Jay, it's a reality. -100 word drabbles.-
1. alone

Title: Alone

Rating: K

Genres: Friendship

Characters: Archie

Summary: Archie loves his friends. Still, sometimes, he would rather be alone.**  
**

**I've decided to try my hand at this 100-word thing.**

**I've also concluded, in turn, that my first attempt at it is a pretty big fail. But... maybe I'll get better? Who knows. In any case, Class of the Titans is my test genre.**

**

* * *

****Alone**

Archie loves his friends.

In fact, Archie loves them more than he ever thought himself capable. It scares him sometimes- he'd always been independent, self-sufficient. There'd been a time when he wanted friends, but that had passed after the hundredth rejection.

He doesn't even realize he's changed until he catches himself jumping in front of Cronus' scythes for Theresa- of all people. Although he's never really been social before, he finds himself enjoying being with these people like nothing else. They make him laugh, cry, and believe in himself. They make him _feel_.

Still, sometimes, Archie would rather be alone.

* * *

**So, there you have it. Relatively painless, I hope?**

**(woah. Dunno if I've ever written an endnote before...)  
**


	2. breath

Title: Breath

Rating: K

Genres: Friendship

Characters: Herry

Summary: His hands are shaking. It was a close call.**  
**

**And here's... another one?**

**

* * *

**

**Breath**

It's cold.

Although, judging by the teeth-chattering and feverish hand-rubbing, Herry guesses there's no need to point it out.

Instead, he looks back through the rear-view mirror. Archie's got his sweater around Atlanta, in a rare display of gallantry. Theresa's buried her head into Atlanta's neck, Jay's arm around her. Neil and Odie are leaning against each other, desperate for warmth in the harsh December chill.

Herry's heart feels a pang of affection for them all, and he notices his hands are shaking. Not just from the cold. It was a close call.

His shaky breath fogs up the glass.

* * *

**You'll have to forgive me for this. I've never written Herry before, and I don't think I've done a very good job of it. (Where is all this self-doubt coming from? I do not know.)**

**I also don't know what posessed me to put this as a 'B', because there are other things I could have named it. But oh well.**

**I'm more concerned with how incredibly frustrated the 100-word thing gets me...  
**


	3. charm

Title: Charm

Rating: K

Genres: Humour

Characters: Neil, Archie

Summary: Luck or not, Neil's always been able to charm his way out of anything.**  
**

**Ohmyzac! Chapter three already!!!!**

**Well, I'm going on vacation tonight, so I think I'm just a bit overly anxious about it. And I'm feeling the need to write like a mad-person...  
**

* * *

**Charm**

A bit of eye fluttering here, and Theresa doesn't bite his head off for scratching her paint-job.

A little fast talking there, and Atlanta doesn't destroy him for using up all the hot water. (Again.)

Neil has always been a charmer, especially with the ladies. An underrated skill, but he finds it hard to believe that he's useless when he manages to evade Herry's hunger-driven fury _and_ Jay's determined responsibility lecture. Odie is even dissuaded from avenging his frozen, now useless computer.

It's an unfortunate day when after throwing out that ghastly purple hair dye, Neil realizes Archie is _immune_.

* * *

**Poor Neil. So yeah, Archie just seems a touch too cynical and tempermental to be captivated by Neil's charm. **

**Even though we all know he's irresistable. =D  
**


	4. deep

Title: Deep

Rating: K

Genres: Romance

Characters: Archie, Atlanta

Summary: Archie's always been scared of drowning.**  
**

**Well, that's confusing. Below this line, there are exactly 101 words- a 100 word drabble, and 1 word for the title. But for whatever reason, the fanfiction Doc Managaer seems convinced that there are 130 words.**

**I am confused. Are you?**

* * *

**Deep**

Archie's scared of the deep.

Some might say it's because of Achilles' unfortunate history, while others say it's because of his own traumatic childhood experiences.

Whatever the reason, Archie knows he's scared of drowning.

It's a panic, simply put. When he nears the water, he becomes nervous, itching to leave. Approaching it, this transcends into uneasiness, and then downright hysteria. His thoughts are up, air, light. Blind, white fear. He **needs** to breathe.

The first time he meets Atlanta, he can't quite place the feeling, that hitch in his breath.

Now, looking into her eyes, Archie knows he's in _deep_.

* * *

**Yes, I know, ridiculously cheesy. But I kinda like it. **

**Mostly because I managed to use the words panic, traumatic _and _hysteria.  
**


	5. emerald

Title: Emerald

Rating: K

Genres: Romance

Characters: Jay, Theresa

Summary: Jay had never considered himself a poet. That is, until he met Theresa.**  
**

**Ohmyzac! A JayxTheresa fic? _What _has the world come to?**

**I can testify that I have _never _written a JT before. So this is exciting. And prolly pretty awkward, as far as first attempts go, but I tried.

* * *

**

**Emerald**

Jay had never considered himself a poet. Or a romantic. It wasn't that he didn't see the beauty in things, or that he didn't appreciate the world around him- it was just that elaborate words didn't rush to his mind when he caught sight of something he liked.

Until Theresa.

Where her hair would have been orange, it is now **gamboge**. Her skin is **milky white**, her teeth **ivory**. Her full, shapely lips (which he is not ashamed to say he dreams of every night) range from **amaranth **to **vermillion**.

And her eyes, speaking of excitement and wonder, are **emerald**.

* * *

**I didn't even know 'gamboge' was a word until I was forced to look up colour names on the internet. The things wikipedia can do for a person... Amaranth, also, is new to me.**

**Anyway, here's a different side to Jay- it proves that he doesn't just obsess over Cronus all day. He obsesses over Theresa, as well!**

**(I'm _hilarious_...)  
**


	6. friend

Title: Friend

Rating: K

Genres: Friendship

Characters: Neil

Summary: Neil is a pain.

**Well, I am back from my trip to the charming Maritime provinces of Canada, and have updated my Alphabet story.**

**As you can plainly see.**

**Here's a Neil piece... although from whose point of view, I don't know. Your guess is as good as mine...

* * *

  
**

**Friend**

Neil is a pain.

He doesn't seem to care much for saving the world- he would much rather pursue his modeling career, pamper himself in Aphrodite's spa. He doesn't help with fighting, training or research- he's useless with most weapons and tools. He's a wimp.

Still.

As any person, Neil has his strengths (after all, he has _never_ lost a coin toss). He's funny and charming and laidback. While he dedicates most of his time to boosting his own ego, he knows how to throw you a well placed compliment that'll make you shine.

Above all, Neil is a friend.

* * *

**Dunno how much I like this one.... meh.**

**You can constructively criticize me, I'm sure.  
**


	7. guess

Title: Guess

Rating: K

Genres: General

Characters: Odie

Summary: For a genius, Odie finds himself guessing rather often.

**I didn't _want _to do an Odie. Or at least, not like this. But it's the seventh drabble and he hadn't yet been included (save a brief mention in 'Charm'), so I figured he at least deserved it.**

**In any case, I had really no ideas for this, except something body-image related, which I didn't feel like writing today. So Guess it is.**

**

* * *

**

**Guess**

For a genius, Odie finds himself guessing an alarming number of times a day.

This _may_ have something to do with the fact that he, along with the rest of his friends, are way in over their heads (not that anyone but Jay would dare admit it.

Pride above _all_ else).

It's not so bad when they're educated guesses, but he finds himself floundering in seas of questions more than he'd like to admit. He's out on a limb (rather, several) a couple of times a day. So he checks his answers.

And double checks.

Sometimes, even that doesn't help.

* * *

**Booom di di bah.**

**I can see Odie getting really frustrated when he doesn't know the answer to something. I can also see him not knowing the answers rather often where gods, magic, death and time-travel are involved. **

**A sixteen-year-old mortal can only do so much.  
**


	8. hero

Title: Hero

Rating: T (for language)

Genres: Humor (if anything), Poetry (kindof?)

Characters: Jay (Archie)

Summary: Jay always has to be the hero.

**Dadaduuum! **

**(Yes. I have taken to providing random sound effects.)

* * *

**

**Hero**

Jay _always _has to be the hero.

Not that anyone blames him, of course. In fact, many of them (_especially_ Archie) are suspicious that they too are falling in to the habit of compulsive heroism, which is a most annoying suspicion indeed.

(_I want to keep walking,_

_But it snakes into my brain,_

_The sneaking, suffocating conscience,_

_Of my cursed, noble blood,_

_Dammit.)_

This includes, but is not limited to, intense urges to help ladies across the street, return wallets to their owners and jump in front of out-of-control vehicles.

Dealing with a chimera infestation, however, is a new one.

* * *

**So, a bit of Archie's musings thrown in there. **

**Lame, I know. Forgive me, as my feet are cold. And who can concentrate when their feet are cold?**

**(Judging by the cold-footed comment, there, I assume that I am also insane at the moment. Yet another reason to forgive me, no?)  
**


	9. ice cream

Title: Ice Cream

Rating: T

Genres: Romance

Characters: Archie, Atlanta

Summary: Her tongue is unbelievably distracting.

**Why? Because it's only 23 degrees out, and I'm depressed. This is not how July should play out.**

**

* * *

**

**Ice Cream**

It's _hot_.

The ice cream is dripping on to the ground, running down the side of the cone, staining her fingers. It's melting too fast. And yet, she _refuses _to take a solid bite of it to make it stop.

Her pink tongue running over the dessert is unbelievably distracting, to say the least. He's fidgeting. _Just take a bite already!_

_Lick. _

_Lick_.

That's _it_. He yanks her hand over and takes a bite, effectively easing his hormones. It's vanilla and it's _good_.

Atlanta stares as Archie releases her hand, licking off his fingers gingerly, and wonders why she's blushing.

* * *

**Personally, I like chocolate. And almond nougat.**

**But I suppose that's besides the point. Constructive criticism appreciated... as well as flat out praise. That's always good too.  
**


	10. june

Title: June

Rating: K

Genre(s): General

Character(s): Jay

Summary: Freedom is in the air, and Jay is inside studying. Greek figures swim before his eyes. It's a beautiful day.

**Wooohooo. Update. Oh yeah.**

**Soooo... I'm a highschooler now, as of officially... I dunno. Whatever day it was that I registered. Basically, it is good fun, and I am finally back home and able to update. (woohoo. Amen.)

* * *

**

**June**

Summer sweeps in hot and sultry, right on cue.

It's a typical afternoon- the sun is bright and the smog is thick, blurring its outline, smudging yellow and orange across the sky. The streets are packed because it's a beautiful day, cars honking, people laughing, and the sound of freedom in the air.

Jay is in his room studying.

Not sailing.

Not swimming.

Not out on a date.

Not even taking a walk.

Jay is studying, because he was told to relax. So that other people can have fun.

Greek figures swim before his eyes, and it's a beautiful day.

* * *

**Why? It's like, 30 degrees (C) here. Every afternoon. So we get a freezing July and sweltering September, apparantly... **

**The point is, I think Jay feels fairly obligated to serve his people and whatnot. Which would prolly impede his social life a bit. Of course, this could just be me.  
**


	11. karma

Title: Karma

Rating: K

Genre(s): Humour, Friendship

Character(s): Neil, Archie

Summary: Archie calls it Karma.

* * *

**Karma**

_This _could _not _be happening.

_No_.

_**No**_, it couldn't. He refused to believe it. He scrubbed at his eyes, waved his arms around, tried to conjure up some magic from deep within. But to no avail.

There was nothing to be done.

It hadn't been intentional- the purple stained his hair like a creeping disease, dark on the crown of his head and splotchy on the sides. He looked like he had showered in kool-aid. And he knew exactly who might have caused it.

He screamed, and called it as he saw it- _injustice, jealousy, spite_.

Archie called it Karma.


	12. love

Title: Love

Rating: K

Genres: Romance

Characters: mmm.... guess.

Summary: What is love?

**So... yeah! Holidays! Whoo hoo! **

**Festivities and all that jazz. Also, time to relax. And update fanfiction accounts (XD). Wishing you a merry (insert whatever religious holiday or otherwise is celebrated), and... well. Yeah.

* * *

**

**Love**

What is love?

More often than not, he finds himself thinking about it. It's a huge, intimidating concept- sometimes, he doesn't know where to start. It's too broad; from the comforting of a child, to the delight found in new things, to a special bond shared between two people. Which is _true _love?

A word so small, yet so dangerous. He sinks into it and gets scared- deep thoughts can be dangerous.

He plays with it, rolling it around in his mouth, pulling it between his teeth, tasting it. She walks by, breezy and alluring. His heart stops. _What if…_

_

* * *

_

**Not sure I like how this one turned out. Hrm. Kinda weird, eh? (ALERT: CANADIAN STEREOTYPE). But I couldn't get the idea out of my head...**

**And, I feel guilty for not having updated. ArchiexAtlanta oneshots coming soon, if all goes well....  
**


	13. moonlight

Title: Moonlight

Rating: T

Genre(s): Romance, General

Character(s): Theresa, Jay

Summary: The moonlight kisses are her favourite.

**Yay! Update! And, hopefully, an Archie and Atlanta oneshot coming your way soon... so yeah.**

* * *

Moonlight

Kissing Jay is wonderful.

It's because she loves him, and she's wanted to for so long- and, hell, the boy is damn good at it too. Sweet kisses in the morning, with yellow sun and songbirds' melodies; quick pecks on her cheek, in the rush between classes; soft butterflies up her neck when they think no one's watching.

But the midnight kisses are her favourite. In the dark of his room, or hers, with the moon tracing contours on his beautiful face, they'll express all the pain and love and longing that he feels. And that's all she really needs.

* * *

**And yes, I have been on a bit of a Disney kick lately, which IS why I haven't really been writing anything. But it's all good. :D**


	14. next

Title: Next

Rating: K

Genre(s): Romance, General

Character(s): Jay, Theresa

Summary: Jay spends time worrying about what will happen _next_.

**Yay! Update! hmmm... enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**Next**

Jay goes through life wondering what will happen _next_.

He lives a life of constant worry- he wonders if today will be the day Cronus makes his next attack; if today will be the day that something finally goes wrong; if it will be the day that someone actually…

Really, he tries not to think about that.

His days are long, hard, and there's always too much that demands his attention. Classes, training, or strategy, he plans ahead. He prepares.

Jay lives in the _next_.

Theresa realizes this is no way to live, and shows him the importance of _now_.

* * *

**I think I like this one, I really do. Specially the last line, because it is beautiful (just saying).**

**Also, feel free to give in to your urge to press the review button.**


	15. open

Title: Open

Rating: K

Genre(s): Angst(ish maybe?)

Character(s): Herry

Summary: Herry can be read like an open book. Sometimes he wishes he could shut it.

**Wow, I haven't done a Herry one since like.... 'B'. Good grief. In any case, I dunno. I feel like I'm rushing through these a little bit so I can get to 'R', cuz I've got an idea for that one. **

**And 'S'. 'S' too.**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Open**

It's never difficult to tell what Herry is thinking.

Really, it's a wonder more people don't take advantage of this weakness- his face is, in a way, like an open book.

It's not just his face, either. It can be seen in the twitch of his hands when he's nervous; the bite marks on his thumbs when he's been anxious, the shaking of his leg when he's impatient. He breathes slower when he's thinking; taps his fingers when he's waiting. His entire person is like an open door, willing people to look inside.

Sometimes, he wishes he could close it.

* * *

**Awww, Poor Herry. Also, if you feel the need to review, please. Don't hesitate on my behalf.**


	16. purpose

Title: Purpose

Rating: K

Genre(s): Umm?

Character(s): Neil, Jay

Summary: To Neil, purpose in an abstract. To Jay, purpose is reality.

**5/6/2010- Yay! Well, this was gonna be an Odie one, since I miss him.**

**Cept then, that didn't happen. So he will be in the next one.**

**Also, I have decided to put dates on my things from now on, as then I might be able to look back more clearly on some things.**

**Anywho, enjoy!**

* * *

**Purpose**

To Neil, **purpose **is an abstract. He is an artist, not a machine; he has no duty but to himself, which is to enjoy every minute of his fantastic life. His **purpose**, he supposes, is to be **himself**.

To Jay, **purpose** is an inescapable reality. Jay is not a machine, either; however, he is different in realizing that being **himself** is not enough. The key, he knows, is to strive to be the best him he can be, which is a **hero**. In this way, he does not ignore his **purpose**; he embraces it.

Neil looks at Jay and **reevaluates.**

* * *

**So, I think I kinda like it.**

**And maybe I'll get back to my heaps of English homework now... hm.**


End file.
